


Please

by LostBerryQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBerryQueen/pseuds/LostBerryQueen
Summary: Regina reveals why she gave Emma that poisoned Apple...Set between Season 1 and Season 2.





	Please

"Emma?" Regina was still visibly shaken over Henry's death and return to life. The tears from the hospital were still on her face and her hair was ruffled. "Is Henry with you?" There was something decidedly wrong about Emma just sitting there, on her couch, still and determined, as if her red leather jacket were armor, and she were stone beneath it.

"No, he's with Mary Margret and David. I needed to speak to you, alone."

Regina blinked. "Well how did you get inside my house?"

Emma held up the keys that would open any door, that Regina had used to break into her and Mary Margret's house. She still had them firmly in her mind as David and Mary Margret. She knew she needed to be strong now, so she wasn't allowing herself to begin the transfer process of mentally recognizing them as her parents. 

"Why would you want to speak to me?" Regina's disdain was back, as if she had straightened out her hair and applied a fresh coating of make-up.

"I wanted to ask you--" Emma paused. "I wanted to hear your side of the story."

"My side?" Regina took a step towards Emma. "You mean, you wanted to know if the Evil Queen was planning something else? Wanted to know _when_ you and your family would meet their demise?"

"No, I--" Emma looked down. "No, I wanted to know if the person who raised my son could still be capable of the kind of things that Henry talked about you doing in his book! I wanted to know if you had changed, if there was a way to protect you from all of these crazy townsfolk who are secretly fairytale characters from a children's book!"

"What's that to you?"

"I--" 

"Care about me?" 

"Yes." Emma said. Regina's voice was as sharp as a knife blade and could carve any truth out of her. 

"That's a very dangerous thing to feel, Ms. Swan." 

"I know." 

"Are you afraid of me?"  

Emma studied her. "I mean, honestly? A little bit. But not as much as I should be." 

Regina sat on the couch next to Emma.  

"I never meant for Henry to get hurt," It was Regina's turn to look at the floor. 

Emma's eyes shot to the tears that were now falling from her eyes. She was shocked at the former Mayer's sudden change, her sudden exposure, revealing her emotions to Emma in this way.  

Regina wiped at the tears on her face. "I just wanted Henry back! He used to care about me the way he obviously cares about you. Before he thought of me as the Evil Queen." 

Emma couldn't stop herself from reaching out and touching Regina's shoulders. Regina froze. "What are you doing?" 

"Henry does still care about you a lot." Emma said. "I know he does." 

Regina pulled away from Emma, looking as though she were about to stand. But as she studied Emma's face, her eyes filled with tears. She buried her face in Emma's shoulder and sobbed. Emma put her arm around the former Mayor. "It's okay, it's going to be okay." She wasn't sure if Regina was just using her as an object of comfort, like a pillow, in as careless of a way as she had used Dr. Whale back at the hospital when she thought Henry was dead, but she realized right now that it didn't matter, she just wanted to comfort Regina as much as she could. 

"And what I did to you!" Regina cried. 

Emma froze, she had been rubbing circles on Regina's back and seemed to realize she had been doing so when she stopped. Painful hope was in her chest like a knife blade or a sword trying to escape.  

"The apple was never meant to kill anyone, it was just meant to put you to sleep! But it can be broken, by true love's kiss. I already knew that, Emma. Or I never would have chosen it." 

"But who would ever love me?" Emma asked, mystified. 

Regina sat up. Her nose and lips were flushed from crying. Her eyes held pain, and pleading. 

Emma moved towards her and kissed her. Regina gasped, but then opened her mouth and allowed Emma to explore her with her tongue. When Regina started to kiss her back, Emma felt it moving through her body, the force of purple, sweet, overly sweet, yet beautiful. 

When Regina pulled back she was smiling and her hair was windblown. Regina conjured a white rose in her hand. When Emma touched it, the petals turned red. "It worked." Regina breathed.  

"We have magic now," Emma realized, her voice fearful, her insides awed and glowing. But more amazing than that, was how beautiful Regina looked, and how she had just kissed her and how Regina had just kissed her back! "True love's kiss! It gave me magic as well."

"No, Emma. You already had magic inside of you. It just activated it." 

"You were going to kiss me. After I ate the apple."

"I would have been the hero." Regina looked down at the floor again. "I would have framed the Mad Hatter, said he gave me the apple for revenge because I took his daughter away from him. You would have believed it because you'd already met him, he'd already captured you. And Henry, Henry would have loved me again after he saw me save you." 

Emma was so filled with the light that Regina loved her. But darker thoughts were creeping in like shadows, and she clenched a fist, angry that Regina would use such manipulation. That she couldn't have just been honest about her feelings in some other way, and won Henry over without all of the dangerous theatrics.

"I'm sorry!" Regina said. "It was so wrong! I would have hurt you Emma, and instead, I almost got Henry killed." 

"You did get him killed." Emma said through gritted teeth. 

Regina looked at her questioningly. She backed away from Emma. "You have every right to hate me." 

Emma let out a sigh. "But he was okay in the end. He came back to life, and what matters is that you never meant to hurt anyone permanently."

"Not this time. But I've done things Emma. _Bad_ things. And soon the townsfolk will come after me. And they'll give me what I deserve."

"You _do not_ deserve whatever they have planned for you. And I will not let anyone hurt you." 

Regina looked at her in surprise. "Oh, Emma. You're too good for your own good. You're too good for someone like me." 

"No, I'm not. I've done things I'm not proud of either. But it doesn't make me 'evil' and the things you've done don't make you 'evil' either. There's a reason why true love's kiss worked. Because we're meant for each other. Why do you think Henry brought me back to Storybrooke?" 

"So, he wouldn't be so alone. I was distant from him. I wanted to fix our relationship, that's why I had him see Archie." 

"What if fate, destiny, wanted to bring us together? From the first moment I saw you, Regina, I know it sounds crazy, but that was when I knew that I was where I was supposed to be. I was going to leave Henry, but it was _you, you_ Regina, made me want to stay. Made me want to be a better mother, for him, and for you. I felt like I could never live up to the way that you parented, you're so organized, and precise. I felt like a failure. And I took that out on you, and I'm sorry." 

Regina laughed. "Oh, Ms. Swan. Everyone needs a fun parent. I was jealous of you! Henry thinks I'm horrible for making him go to bed at precisely 8:00 PM on school nights and 8:30 on the weekends, but he doesn't understand that I do everything that I do because it's best for him."

"Well," Emma smiled. "Now he'll have both of us." 

Regina smiled back, but then her smile broke, and her eyes became watery again. She shook her head. "I can't. I can't be a parent to him after everything I've done. When the curse wasn't broken, what I had done was so separate from me, the memories were there, but like vivid dreams. But now, everything I've done, it's not muted anymore, it's loud, it's vivid Emma...I can't stand it."

"Yes, you can," Emma said. "I can't raise Henry without you."

Regina looked at her. "You need to punish me."

"What?"

"I need to pay for my sins."

"What are you talking about Regina?" 

"I want absolution." Regina stretched out and then laid herself over Emma's lap. Then she started shaking and sobbing again.

She looked so vulnerable, and beautiful, and delicate enough to shatter like glass. She was so warm over Emma's legs. Emma felt her throat constrict. She needed to be strong for her Queen. "You want me to...spank you?"

"Yes," Regina sobbed shakily. "Please," she said in a whisper. 

Emma carefully laid a hand on Regina's back. When she laid the other on Regina's bottom Regina jumped. Through the material of her skirt, her skin was so warm, and impossibly soft. Emma raised her hand and brought it down in a smack. Regina's bottom felt impossibly wonderful underneath her hand. Regina had stopped sobbing but let out a cry when Emma touched her. Emma felt a crack appear in her heart. She told herself she was doing this, touching the beautiful goddess in this way to heal her, even if she had to hurt her in the process. "You will stop blaming yourself," Emma said, letting down three firm smacks. "You will stop feeling pain over the past." 

"I can't," Regina whispered.

Smack! Emma hit her harder and Regina let out a noise like a wounded deer.  

Emma felt her own voice cracking when she spoke. "I love you, Regina. And I will not allow you to feel this kind of emotional pain." With that she held down Regina's back more firmly, pressing to keep her secure, as she increased the speed and the strength of her smacks. Delivering them all over the curves of her perfect ass as Regina squirmed and squealed beneath her. She hit low on her sit spots and Regina moaned. She hit the tops of her thighs and Regina squeaked in pain again.

"Do you promise to try to forgive yourself?" Emma asked, she slowed the rapid-fire pace and gave her one hard smack to accompany the question. 

"Yes," Regina breathed. 

Emma rubbed Regina's bottom, the soothing motion feeling like as much a reward for Regina as it was one for Emma. Touching Regina in this way was glorious, and Emma couldn't wait for this to be over so that they could touch each other in more pleasant ways. She had to admit that the pain and the love in her chest accompanied by Regina being oh so close to her was not unpleasant, and she loved it, but she couldn't stand Regina's emotional pain.  

"Good. We're almost done."

She heard Regina suck in a breath when she raised her hand and a strong part of her did not want to bring it back down. But she knew she had to finish this. So she forced herself to bring her hand down with all of her might. To smite Regina's ass as if she were attacking the monsters and the demons that still crowded Regina's mind. She spanked up and down both cheeks, hard and fast. Spanking the tops of her thighs as well. Regina broke down in sobs. Spanking her one last time in the center of her ass, Emma stopped.  

"It's all over, my love."

Regina got up from her immediately and straddled her lap. She grabbed the back of Emma's head, holding her around the ears, her fingers lacing in Emma's hair, and pulled her into a kiss. As they kissed Emma placed her hands on Regina's back and then moved a hand down to rub her bottom. Regina moaned when she touched her there. 

"Thank you," Regina said when she pulled away from the kiss. 

Emma found that she was crying too, tears were streaming down her face. She nodded and laughed a little.  

"I love you, too, Emma." Regina said, pulling her into another kiss. 

 


End file.
